


Rhythm of the Heart

by Poison_Ivy_Night



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Dancers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Ivy_Night/pseuds/Poison_Ivy_Night
Summary: Kornelia life changes the second she walks into the dance studio.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I publish this story on Instagram as well, where various polls are posted to interact better with my readers.   
> Follow it at: rhythmklance

Voltron was the number one dance group in the jurisdiction. Every year, they enter the Altea Competition, the worldwide dance competition that calls for one dance group from each country.

Takashi’s mind was always improving the abilities of the members of his crew:

Lance was the sharpshooter, his movement perfect and flexible, his Hispanic heritage a huge help in some of the steps he mastered over the years.

Pidge had mastered the robot. With help from the other members, before going on stage, she has the tendency to create with makeup a very android look on her visible body parts.

Allura is the ballet queen, each step telling a story.

Hunk was the hip hop boy. The way his body moved still shocked Takashi.

Romelle was also a ballet dancer, with a twist on it.

Takashi is the multitasked crew leader. He has mastered nearly every dance type the members of Voltron perform.

<< To what do we owe this emergency meeting? >> Pidge asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

<< I just got off the phone with Coran, the administrator for Altea, and I have news >> Takashi said, sitting on a chair and looking at all of them << To participate in this year competition, we need at least 7 members >> he looked at Allura, whose expression seemed to drop.

<< What about Lotor? Do they know? >> Allura asked.

<< They know about what happened. But they can’t allow us to cut some rules. We either get a new member, or we don’t compete this year >> Takashi sighted << Plus, we need to bring a new act. So we need to choose the new member carefully >> he got up from the chair and bid everyone a good night, making his way home, where his boyfriend would be waiting for him.

2 WEEKS LATER

Entering the dance studio, the rest of the crew got quiet. A random array of different stuff was scattered all over the studio.  
<< What’s all this stuff for? >> Hunk asked, picking a stick from the floor.

<< We are doing auditions today. So pick a seat, we will start in 5 minutes. I am surprised there are so many people. >> Takashi said, walking inside.

Audition after audition, the crew kept writing down the pros and cons of each performance. The ones similar to their were immediately rejected.

As the last person finished and left, they looked at each other.

Before any of them spoke though, sounds of heels hitting the floor reached them, and a girl walked in, black, wavy hair covering her face.

<< Am I too late to do an audition? >> she asked, moving closer to the table.

<< It’s fine. You can use any of this props if you need. When you are ready >> Takashi said, gesturing to her to proceed.

She plugged her phone on the system and picked the song. Looking around, she saw that they had a pole, so she made her way towards it and smirked when she reached it.

<< Could you hit play? >> she asked, looking at Pidge, because she was the closest to the music system.

Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo started blasting in the studio and she moved, her body remembering every single movement for that song. 

As the music got to an end, she dropped from the top of the pole, finishing the song with a split, moving her hair out of her face.

She looked up and saw everyone looking at her with a shocked expression on their faces.

<< Umh. Was that ok? >> she asked, her breath coming out fast.

Takashi was the first person to come back to reality.

<< Sure. If you could complete our form, we will let you know >> he said, handing her a form.

She filled the form and handed it back, and when she was leaving, Takashi’s boyfriend walked in, a huge smile on his face.


	2. Behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kornelia started walking her path.

<< Adam? >> the girl was shocked, she wouldn’t have expected to see her therapist here.

<< Kornelia? What are you doing here? >> Adam asked, visibly surprised.

<< They were doing an audition for a new member of the dancing group, Voltron. The one I told you about during our latest session >> she said, smiling at him.

Adam looked around at the people that were staring at them, and after saying goodbye to her, he made his way over to say hello to Takashi, who still looked confused.

<< How did she do? >> Adam asked, kissing his boyfriend.

<< She was amazing. Her form, the movements, the fire in her eyes. >> Takashi said, eyes shining, with new ideas forming already in his mind.

The rest of the group seemed to agree with him, talking about the auditions.  
After a couple of hours spent in the studio, the group made their way to the closest restaurant, and when they were going to go in, raised voices from the alley next to the restaurant caught their attention.

<< What the fuck does that mean? >> a male voice said, his voice raising the more he screamed.

<< I told you >> a girl voice said << I am breaking up with you. I know you have been cheating on me with that Ryan >> the sound of skin hitting skin reached them, and turning the corner, they saw a girl holding her hand over her cheek, the male arm still mid hair.

<< And I told you that you can’t break up with me. Who would love something like you? >> he said, his voice filled with hate.

The world seemed to stop for her.

“He said he loved me. No matter my past” she thought, and moving her head, she saw a group of people staring at them.

<< You’re right. Who would love someone like me? I must have misunderstood something >> she said, sadness sipping into every word she spoke.

<< Now that we are clear, let’s go in. I am starving >> the male said, grabbing her arm and walking her to the entrance, the group already moved away, staying close.

Dinner seemed to move slow for everyone in the group. They kept looking over at the table where Kornelia was sited with the stranger.

At one point, when the male left the table and made his way towards the bathrooms, Adam stood up from the table and walked over to Kornelia’s table.

<< Oh. Hi Adam >> she said, turning her head when she saw someone approaching.

<< Is everything ok, Kornelia? You can come and sit with us if you don’t want to stay here >> Adam told her, inviting her to sit with the rest of the group, but before she could answer, the male was back.

<< What do you want with my girl? >> he said, going up to Adam’s face.

<< James. Leave him alone. He was just asking me if I had a lighter. >> Kornelia said, passing him the lighter she fished out of her bag.

James picked his coat and gestured for her to get up, leaving Adam behind, a confused look plastered on his face.

The ride home for Kornelia and James was quiet. He wouldn’t talk to her and to make things worse, he didn’t even switch the radio on, so the silence was getting heavier by the minute.

But if she thought that was the end of it, she thought wrong.

When they reached the house, his hand made contact with her face again, this time so hard that it split her lip.

<< What did I say to you about making a scene in public? >> James said, grabbing her hair and pulling her into the living room.

<< James please. I didn’t mean to >> she begged, trying to free herself from him.

He tugged harder, pulling her along, till he was satisfied of the place he chose and pushed her on the floor.

<< I’ll have to teach you again what happens when you go against me >> James said, leaving to go to the kitchen and coming back with a sharp knife in his hand << Wrist kitten >>.

Kornelia was stuck on the spot. It had been months since James had one of those episodes and she knew what would happen if she pissed him off even more. So she lifted her sleeve and showed him her wrist, where thin lines were already displayed.

<< That’s a good Kitten >> he said, a smirk on his face. He pressed the blade against a clear spot of her skin and then sliced, leaving behind an angry line that started to bleed.  
Kornelia bit her lip, a shock of pain pulsing her entire body. The burning sensation was growing the more he moved, words forming as he kept going. Since he started doing this years ago, a few words were now scarred into her body. A reminder from him about what happens when she gets on his nerves.

The last thing she remembers before passing out from the pain, is James laughing and leaving the house, the knife dropped on the floor, blood left to dry.


	3. Coin sides

The next morning, Kornelia woke up in her bed. Confused she looked at her arms, seeing that they were covered in bandages.

<< Good morning Princess >> James said, walking into the room, carrying a tray full of breakfast.

She looked at him, confusion displayed all over her face.

<< Good morning. >> she said, sitting up.

He deposited the tray on her lap, and went to sit next to her, picking up a croissant and biting into it, the chocolate filling escaping the centre.

“What is going on? He was so angry yesterday” she thought, and looking at him, she noticed a faded love bite on his neck. “He went to see Ryan again”

<< Thanks for breakfast babe >> she said, moving closer and placing a kiss on his cheek.

She finished eating what she had in front of her, and went into the bathroom. She needed to take a shower, the sweat she built up during the night making her feel bad.  
Steam started to fill the bathroom, her body relaxing as the jet of water hit her skin. It stung when it hit her arms and lip, but she didn’t pay it any mind, actually enjoying the peace and quiet.

Ring... ring... ring...

Wrapping a towel around her body, she left the bathroom and went to answer her phone, James watching her closely from the bed.

<< Hello? >> she answered, her eyes not leaving James’s. 

<< Kornelia? It’s Takashi. I’m very happy to announce that everyone loved your audition and we would love for you to join our crew. >> Takashi said.

<< That is wonderful. Thank you so much >> she said, smiling << When is the next training? >>

<< We will meet every other day till 2 weeks before the competition. Starting from today you will join us as well and we will work into adding your number into the choreography. >> he told her << The address is the same, and we will start at 12.00 till 20.00 >>

“Amazing” she thought.

<< Ok Takashi. I’ll see you there today >> she told him, and closed the call.

James was looking at her, an expression that she couldn’t understand on his face.

He stood from the bed and made his way towards her, and when he was close he lifted his arm. Instinct took over and she stepped back, her heart beat accelerating.

<< I was just going to hug you Princess >> he told her, and moved closer again, hugging her. << Was that call about your audition? >>

<< Yeah. That was the crew leader. I passed the audition and we will start training today to incorporate my number into theirs. >> she smiled at him.

He looked at her, and pressed his lips on hers, his hand moving towards her breast, cupping it firmly in his hands.

He left a trail of kisses down to her neck, where he bit down, leaving teeth marks. He sucked a big portion of it, a big hickey now covering part of her neck.

<< Just making sure people know you are taken >> he told her, before kissing her cheek again << and while you do that, I will go into work. Remember tonight there is the special masked night. I will see you there >>

She nodded, her neck throbbing from the recent action.

A smile crept on her face while she picked an outfit for the day. She opted for a long sleeved dress, tights and her favourite ankle boots. She packed a bag with some normal trainers, in case she needed to do something more practical and a towel.

She checked herself in the mirror and putting her hair in a ponytail, she left the house, music blasting in her ears.


	4. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day are full of revelations.

Reaching the studio, Kornelia made her way inside, to be greeted by the entire crew plus Adam and a man she didn’t know.

<< Hi Kornelia. Welcome to Voltron >> Takashi told her, shaking her hand and staring at her hickey.

<< Hi. Thanks for welcoming me >> she looked at the rest of the group.

<< We should give some introductions >> Takashi told her.

The rest of the crew moved closer and he pointed at each member while introducing them: Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Romelle and Lance.

<< You already know Adam >> he said, reaching out and holding hands with his boyfriend << the man behind him is Coran. He is the administrator for our jurisdiction. He is here today to witness your admission into the Voltron crew >>

The man with a thick ginger moustache walked closer to them and shook her hand.

<< It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kornelia. Shiro has spoken highly of you >> Coran told her.

Her brain recognized that name. And as the conversation around her kept going, a light bulb went off in her head.

<< Shiro? >> she said, her voice barely a whisper. 

<< Yeah. That’s my stage name. And everyone really calls me that >> he told her, looking at her.

<< The Shiro who was adopted at the Balmera Orphanage? >> she asked, her voice shaking.

<< How do you know that? >> he asked her. << I don’t remember a Kornelia being there when I was there >>

<< Of course you wouldn’t. I wasn’t Kornelia while you were there. I used to go by the name Keith >> she told him, and shock hit Shiro like a truck.

He engulfed her into a hug, making her breath catch in her throat.

<< I tried to contact you so much while I left. Why didn’t you ever answer my letters or answer my calls? I came back a year later and they told me and my family that you had disappeared >> Shiro told her.

She was confused. She had been told that he never wanted to have nothing to do with her. That now that he had a family, he could stop pretending to be her big brother.

“James lied to me. How could he do that? He knew how much Shiro meant to me back then” her brain was pulling her in a million different direction.

Someone clearing their throat brought her back to reality.

<< Kornelia. Breath. >> Adam told her, his hand hovering over her shoulder.

A small nod let Adam know that he could touch her.

<< Deep breaths. Remember where you are. You are surrounded by people you can feel safe with >> he told her, his hand a welcoming weight over her shoulder.

What happened next surprised him. She jumped on Shiro, tears streaming down from her face.

<< He li-lied >> she said, her voice cracking, sobs covering almost entirely her words << He told m-me that you didn’t want me any-anymore >>

<< Who told you that? >> Shiro asked, his voice filled with anger.

She stopped. Her own thoughts against her.

“Do you really believe him? Why would James lie to you? He loves you” that loud voice in her head made her backtrack, her words now lost somewhere within her.

<< Nobody. I am glad you didn’t feel that way >> she said, moving away and wiping her tears.

Everybody seemed to agree to not push on that subject too much. At least not at the moment, not knowing her that long.


End file.
